


Paradoxes in Storybrooke

by Aussie_Fangirl



Category: Doctor Who, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5992312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aussie_Fangirl/pseuds/Aussie_Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Tenth Doctor finds out about realms being crossed, he takes Rose to put things right. However, they soon find out that the town they go to, Storybrooke, is full of elements from the fairytale world, with a saviour to protect them, Emma Swan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Once Upon a Time/Doctor Who.  
> Set in season two of both shows.

"So, where are we heading next?" Rose asked, grinning as she leaned on a railing. She always loved her adventures with the Doctor.

"Not sure - yet!" The Tenth Doctor replied, fumbling messily with the Tardis console controls. His eyebrows were furrowed in concentration, "Oh, you've got to be kidding me!"

"What?" Rose bought up another question.

"Someone's crossed dimensions, or realms in this case. I don't know how, but it must have been planned because nothing has gone wrong. It looks like this crossing has been going on for a long time now, but this is the first time I've come across it."

"So... we're going to go and sort it out?"

"Indeed we are!" The Doctor concluded, and pushed a button. The usual sound of the engines and the flashing of lights were produced, and off they went.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Rose begin to explore Storybrooke, and some of the Storybrooke residents begin to get suspicious of the new arrivals.

The blue, wooden door of the Tardis slammed shut, and the Doctor locked it as Rose looked around.

"What is this place?" Rose was intrigued as her eyes scanned their surroundings. They were on a dock, and Rose could just see a clock tower. Boats bobbed around lazily in the water, and there was a strong scent of fish in the air.

"Well, why don't we find out?" The Doctor said, dropping his key into his pocket, "There must be residents somewhere."

Rose raised an eyebrow as she looked around, "There's a shop over there," she pointed to a shop that was situated on a concrete platform, away from the wooden planks of the pier. Flowers and plants were growing out the windows and all over the walls, and a grey sign hanging over the door read  _ Game of Thorns _ , with a golden ring encircling a rose.

The duo strolled into the shop, a bell tinkling above them. A sickly and overwhelming smell of flowers fumed, and the inside was just like the outside. An old-ish man with a white cap and a scruffy shirt, jacket, and tracksuit bottoms looked up from a counter, setting a mug of coffee down. It was hard to believe he worked as a florist.

"How may I help you?" he asked gruffly.

"We were wondering where we are." The Doctor did the talking.

"You're wondering where you are? Tell me, have you got your bloody memories back? The Evil Queen made this town, and I've never seen you in it before!" the man said, crossing his arms.

"Now, now," The Doctor quickly read the tag clipped to the man's chest, "Moe. Moe French, to be precise. Don't be rude."

"Get out." The man said, and the Doctor and Rose slipped out of the shop, the door forcefully shutting behind them.

"Maybe we should head further in." Rose said, and the Doctor nodded in agreement.

\---

"Here are your coffees." A woman with brown flowing hair and red highlights slid two cups onto the table in the booth.

The blue, wooden door of the Tardis slammed shut, and the Doctor locked it as Rose looked around.

"What is this place?" Rose was intrigued as her eyes scanned their surroundings. They were on a dock, and Rose could just see a clock tower. Boats bobbed around lazily in the water, and there was a strong scent of fish in the air.

"Well, why don't we find out?" The Doctor said, dropping his key into his pocket, "There must be residents somewhere."

Rose raised an eyebrow as she looked around, "There's a shop over there," she pointed to a shop that was situated on a concrete platform, away from the wooden planks of the pier. Flowers and plants were growing out the windows and all over the walls, and a grey sign hanging over the door read  _ Game of Thorns _ , with a golden ring encircling a rose.

The duo strolled into the shop, a bell tinkling above them. A sickly and overwhelming smell of flowers fumed, and the inside was just like the outside. An old-ish man with a white cap and a scruffy shirt, jacket, and tracksuit bottoms looked up from a counter, setting a mug of coffee down. It was hard to believe he worked as a florist.

"How may I help you?" he asked gruffly.

"We were wondering where we are." The Doctor did the talking.

"You're wondering where you are? Tell me, have you got your bloody memories back? The Evil Queen made this town, and I've never seen you in it before!" the man said, crossing his arms.

"Now, now," The Doctor quickly read the tag clipped to the man's chest, "Moe. Moe French, to be precise. Don't be rude."

"Get out." The man said, and the Doctor and Rose slipped out of the shop, the door forcefully shutting behind them.

"Maybe we should head further in." Rose said, and the Doctor nodded in agreement.

\---

"Here are your coffees." A woman with brown flowing hair and red highlights slid two cups onto the table in the booth.

"Thanks." Rose mumbled as she immediately took a sip, before drawing back as she burnt her tongue.

"Can I ask you something?" The Doctor asked the waitress.

"Mm?" she asked, flashing a smile.

"Where are we?"

"You don't know where we are?"

"Forgot, a lot of things, you know." The Doctor waved a hand at his forehead.

"From the curse you mean?" The woman asked.

"Um, yeah from the curse." The Doctor replied, while Rose giggled a bit, "Sit down and explain, please?"

"Okay." The waitress sat down opposite the Doctor, whilst Rose scooted over to make room, "So the Evil Queen, remember her? She got mad at Snow White for "destroying her happiness." Then, she cast the Dark Curse, we all lost our memories, they came back a while ago. But we can't leave the town, or we go to our previous counterpart."

"Thank you." The Doctor said, and the waitress left the table, before heading to the counter.

"Snow White? Evil Queen?" Rose snorted a little, sipping her now warm coffee.

"She might be telling the truth." The Doctor shrugged a little, drinking some of his own coffee.

"I didn't know the Tardis could take us to Fairytale Land."

\---

Ruby furrowed her eyebrows when she exited the table, and she kept her head down. Something wasn't right. She had never seen those two in Storybrooke before, and she was pretty sure that every Storybrooke resident had entered the diner at least once. When she arrived at the counter, she marched confidently into the kitchen, straight up to Granny. 

"Hey Granny." Ruby said, yawning a bit.

"Ruby." Granny addressed, as she was busy cooking at the stove.

"Something weird just happened." Ruby decided to bring up her recent encounter.

"Hmmm?"

"Well, I went to serve two people. I've never seen them in Storybrooke before, and I'm sure this is their first time in the diner. They could just be normal people, but they didn't remember anything about previous happenings back home. I needed to explain to them the Dark Curse and everything."

Granny faltered for a moment, before saying: "Maybe you should speak to Mary Margaret and David."  


"I think I will." Ruby left the kitchen, riding in a train of thought.

\---

_ Knock, knock, knock. _  Mary Margaret, David and Emma were discussing issues in Storybrooke that they had to sort out now that people had their memories back when someone knocked at the door.

"I'll get it." Mary Margaret said, walking up to the door and opening it. Leaning against the door jamb on the other side was one of her best friends in the Enchanted Forest, Red, now known as Ruby.

"Ruby?" Mary Margaret said inquisitively, "I thought you had a shift."

"I do, but at work two strangers came in." Ruby said, "They knew nothing about Regina, the Dark Curse, they asked me to fill them in, and not thinking, I did."

"That's a bit suspicious..." Emma muttered, biting her bottom lip.

"Yeah it is," David continued, "First, the dwarves said they found a mysterious blue police box on the docks. Then Moe French, the florist, reported two strangers who asked where they were in his shop..."

"We need to get to the bottom of this." Mary Margaret concluded, receiving nods of agreement as she mentally added "strangers" to her list of problems.

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty short as it is the prologue, but I want the actual chapters to be longer.


End file.
